


Taking Care of You

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different moments where Gavroche went to Les Amis de l'ABC for help. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courfeyrac: Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Gavroche is 10 years old in this and he doesn’t have the two little boys to take care of

The young boy walked through the empty streets of Paris, ducking his head and pulling his thin blue jacket tighter around himself as the harsh winter wind blew against him. At ten years old he had been taking care of himself for a long time. Even on the days where he didn’t think he could survive, the thing that helped him keep going was his pride. But even tonight, when the wind was harsh and the snow coming down in blankets, the boy had to admit he needed help.

So that was how Gavroche found himself standing outside the door to the apartment of one of Les Amis de l’ABC. He reached his hand out tentatively and knocked. He waited a moment, but heard no movement. He was just thinking about walking away when the door was suddenly flung open.

“Gavroche?” Courfeyrac said in surprise to seeing the young boy standing outside his door in the middle of the night.

“H-Hello monsieur,” the boy mumbled through his chattering teeth. Courfeyrac took in the boy’s snow covered appearance, chattering teeth, and slightly blue complexion before pulling the boy inside.

“Gavroche you’re freezing!” he exclaimed, “Come sit here, come on.” He placed Gavroche on the couch and hurried to wrap a blanket around the boy.

“Merci monsieur,” the boy said, feeling warmer already.

“What were you doing walking about in this?” Courfeyrac questioned, setting about making tea for himself and warming some milk for the boy.

“You – You said I could – could come here if I never needed a place to stay,” Gavroche mumbled, stuttering over some of the words as he worried Courfeyrac had not meant what he’s said.

“Of course!” Courfeyrac said immediately, “It’s really cold out tonight isn’t it?” Gavroche nodded, accepting the warm milk with a smile.

“Merci monsieur!” he said again, drinking the milk and feeling the warmth spread through his body.

“You’re very welcome,” Courfeyrac smiled at the boy and sat next to him, “Have you been outside long?”

“I’m not really sure,” Gavroche admitted, “I was lying in my elephant trying to sleep, but it was really cold. It was dark when I left, but it was really cold so it took a lot longer to get here.”

“Well I’m glad you came here instead of freezing,” Courfeyrac said, putting his arm around the boy to try and share some of his body heat, “And you’re welcome here anytime alright? If you’re freezing or you just don’t want to be out there, I want you to come here, okay?” The gamin nodded, smiling up at his friend.

Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Courfeyrac said, when Gavroche had finished his milk, “You can sleep in my bed tonight; I’ll be on the couch if you need anything.”

“I don’t want to take your bed!” Gavroche exclaimed, looking horrified at the idea.

“Its fine mon ami,” Courfeyrac laughed, “I still have some work to finish out here so if you were to sleep out here I’d just be keeping you awake.”

“I don’t mind,” Gavroche said as Courfeyrac led him down a small hallway to his bedroom.

“I do, now come on, take off your jacket and climb in,” Courfeyrac told the boy. Gavroche did as he was told and Courfeyrac hung the jacket on the back of a chair and then tucked the blankets around the young gamin.

“Get some sleep Gavroche,” He whispered as the boy drifted off, falling asleep in warmth for the first time in months.


	2. Enjolras: Writing

Enjolras sat in the café re-writing a speech for the rally in two days. It had already been written and read over by some of Les Amis, but he still felt like something was missing. He put his pen down and stretched his arms above his head. He looked around the Musain, it was empty, save for himself and Grantaire who was passed out at his table, bottle still in hand. Enjolras smiled at the sight of his lover, he would finish his speech and then get the man home. He had just picked up is pen again when the door to the café opened. Looking up he saw a familiar little gamin walk in.

“Gavroche,” he said, “What are you doing back here?”

“It’s cold out monsieur,” Gavroche said, walking over to him, “I figured I would sit in here for a bit to get warm before going back to my elephant.”

“Well, how about I get you a hot chocolate while you’re here?” Enjolras suggested, smiling at the owner of the café who smiled back and set about making the hot drink.

“You don’t have to monsieur,” Gavroche said, sitting at the table with him.

“It's fine Gavroche,” Enjolras smiled, “Anyway, if I spend it on you then I’m not lying when I tell Grantaire I cannot afford to buy him another bottle of wine.” Gavroche laughed, liking that he got to see the softer side to his hero.

“Merci,” the boy said when the owner of the Musain set the mug in front of him. They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds being Grantaire’s soft snores and the scratch of Enjolras’ pen.

“Do you think you could maybe teach me how to do that one day?” Gavroche questioned.

“Do what?” Enjolras asked, not looking up from his speech.

“Write,” Gavroche replied and Enjolras’ head snapped up to look at the boy.

“You don’t know how to write?” Enjolras asked incredulously.

“No monsieur,” Gavroche answered, “I’ve been on my own for as long as I can remember and no one ever taught me.” Enjolras looked at him for a moment before pushing his speech aside and pulling some blank paper towards him.

“Come here,” he said, pushing his chair out slightly and waving the boy over. Gavroche stood and Enjolras lifted the child onto his lap. Enjolras picked up his pen and wrote the alphabet out on the paper, saying each letter aloud as he wrote it.

“Alright, now you try,” he said, passing the pen to Gavroche. Gavroche started writing each letter under the ones Enjolras had done. He said each one aloud, only needing to be corrected a few times and looking very proud every time Enjolras praised him for getting one correct. When he was finished he looked at when he had done in pride. He had written the entire alphabet! His letters looked much rougher and messy in comparison to Enjolras’, but he didn’t care. He’d actually written all the letters!

“That’s excellent Gavroche!” Enjolras exclaimed proudly.

“Merci Enjolras!” Gavroche said and he turned around to hug his hero. Enjolras returned the hug and patted the boy’s back.

“Come, what do you say to helping me get Grantaire home and we can go over this again at my flat?” Enjolras suggested, “You can stay with Grantaire and I tonight.”

“Thank you monsieur!” Gavroche said happily and he hugged Enjolras again.


	3. Grantaire: Starving

Grantaire made his way down the street towards the Café Musain. He was not as drunk as usual which was actually why he was gong to the café in the first place. That and he was hoping Enjolras would be there for him to annoy. He was only a few streets away when someone ran around the corner and barreled into him. He looked down and saw Gavroche with a loaf of bread in his hands.

“Gavroche what –” he was cut off when a merchant came running around the corner. Gavroche tried to make a break for it, but Grantaire kept hold of him. The boy managed to stand behind Grantaire as the merchant ran up to them.

“Excuse me monsieur,” the merchant said, “But that gamin behind you has stolen that loaf of bread in his hands.”

“Really?” Grantaire said, looking down at Gavroche, “Well, this should more than cover it.” He pulled a few coins out of his pocket and handed them to the man. The merchant looked hesitant, but eventually nodded and walked away.

“Merci Grantaire,” Gavroche said, breathing heavily.

“You’re welcome,” Grantaire said, putting his hand on his shoulder as he started walking towards the café again, “But what happened? I’ve never known you to get caught before.”

“I know, and normally I would avoid stealing food if I could. It's true!” he added indignantly when Grantaire gave him a look, “I’ll steal from rich folks so I can buy food, but I really don’t like stealing from people round here cause they’re just as poor as me.”

“Then why did you steal from him?” Grantaire asked; look down as the boy walked along beside him.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Gavroche admitted, “It was either steal the bread or go a fourth day without food.”

“You haven’t eaten in four days?” Grantaire said as he stopped walking to look at the boy in shock.

“No monsieur,” Gavroche said, “I got some food yesterday, but there were a couple boys I know who are younger than me and hadn’t eaten in even longer and they needed it more.”

“So, you had food, but you gave it away to someone else?” Grantaire said.

“They needed it more,” Gavroche said simply and Grantaire was once again struck with how good of a kid Gavroche was despite everything he had been through. It almost made Grantaire believe in humanity.

“Alright, come on,” Grantaire said and he lifted Gavroche onto his back.

“Where are we going?” Gavroche asked, wrapping his arms around Grantaire’s shoulders and holding the bread tightly in his hand.

“The Musain,” Grantaire said, “I’m going to get some food in you.”

“You don’t have to monsieur,” Gavroche said immediately, “I’ve got bread now.”

“Keep that for later,” Grantaire said, “I’ll get you some proper food.” They arrived at the café and Grantaire set Gavroche down and instructed him to get sit at a table upstairs. The boy complied and Grantaire went over to the counter to get him some food. He bought some soup, bread, and a hot chocolate for Gavroche, pulling out the last of his money he had on him.

“And some wine I’m guessing?” the woman said as she set the food in front of him.

“Not today,” Grantaire said, “Lad need food more than I need the drink.” He walked away, leaving the woman standing there in shock. When he got upstairs he found Gavroche sitting sat one of the tables flipping through a book of the boys had left behind. He could tell by the way the boy was flipping through it that he couldn’t read or understand any of it.

“You should get Combeferre to help you with that,” he said. Gavroche looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the food Grantaire was carrying.

“W-with what monsieur?” he stutter, still shocked that the food was for him.

“Reading, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind teaching you a few things,” Grantaire said, picking up the book, “Though you might want to start with something easier than Voltaire. Enjolras probably forgot this here at the last meeting.”

“You should return it to him, that way you have an excuse to see him,” Gavroche said and Grantaire looked up at the boy in shock.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Grantaire replied, though he was about as convincing in saying this as if he had said he’d never had a drink in his life.

“Please Monsieur,” Gavroche said, “I may only be ten, but I know about these things.” Grantaire stared at him for a moment before finally speaking.

“Eat your soup.”


	4. Combeferre: Reading

Gavroche enter the Café Musain and looked around. He saw Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet, and Jehan sitting at one table while Bahorel and Feuilly were playing cards at the next. He couldn’t see his sister of Marius and assumed she had taken him to see Cosette. Finally, he saw who he was looking for. Combeferre was sitting alone at a table with his nose in a book as he scribbled away. Gavroche walked over to him, clutching a book in his hands.

“Bonjour Combeferre,” Gavroche said and the man in question looked up.

“Ah, Gavroche,” he said with a smile, “How are you?”

“I’m alright, I was wondering if you could help me with something?” the boy replied.

“Of course, what do you need?” Combeferre said.

“I was wondering if you could teach me to read?” Gavroche asked, looking very nervous about asking.

“You want me to teach you how to read?” Combeferre said in surprise.

“Only if you don’t mine,” Gavroche said immediately, “It’s just, I don’t know how and Grantaire said I should ask you to help me.” Combeferre looked up and   
saw Grantaire watching them from across the room and smiled at his friend.

“Of course Gavroche,” he said, looking back at the boy.

“Merci Monsieur!” Gavroche said, looking immensely relieved.

“What do you have with you?” he asked, pulling out a chair for Gavroche as the gamin handed him the book he’d been clutching to his chest.

“Moby Dick,” Combeferre nodded, “This is a fantastic read, but it might be a little hard for you to start with.”

“I know,” Gavroche nodded, “But Eponine gave me the money for it and it was the only one I could afford.”

“Well, we can go over some of the basics now if you want and then pretty soon you’ll be able to read this,” Combeferre suggested and Gavroche nodded eagerly. Combeferre pulled a piece of parchment toward him and wrote down some simpler words before showing them to Gavroche. They sat there for over an hour, Combeferre going through different words and sounds with the boy. Finally, when everyone else left, they did too, though Combeferre promised to resume their lesson in a few days.


	5. Joly and Bossuet: Sick

Bossuet was walking through the dark streets of Paris on his way home when something suddenly stopped him. He paused and listened. From an alleyway just ahead of him he heard coughing. Walking forward, he peered down the alley and saw a small figure curled up on the ground.

“Gavroche!” he said, recognizing the little boy. The child lifted his head fully to see who had called him and saw Bossuet standing there.

“Bonjour Monsieur Bossuet,” he said, his voice sounding hoarse and weak in comparison to his usual enthusiasm.

“Gavroche what are you doing out here? Why aren’t you in your elephant?” Bossuet questioned, hurrying over to the boy.

“Really far,” Gavroche said, “And everything started spinning so I sat down and now I’m just really tired.” Bossuet took in the gamin’s pale complexion and disheveled – more so than usual – appearance. That combined with his voice and what he was telling Bossuet all lead the man to one conclusion.

“You’re ill,” Bossuet said and, without giving any warning to the boy, lifted him in his arms and started walking home again.

“Where are we going Monsieur?” the child asked quietly.

“I’m taking you home with me,” Bossuet told him, “Joly is there, he’ll take care of you.” It was proof of how bad the boy was feeling that he didn’t deny he needed help. Instead, he nodded and laid his head on Bossuet’s shoulder, leaning tiredly against the student. Bossuet finally made it home and hurried up the stairs to his flat.

“Joly!” he called as soon as he was in the door. The man in question walked into their tiny front room and stopped, taking in the sight before him.

“Gavroche?” he said and hurried forward, “What happened to him?”

“I don’t know,” Bossuet admitted as he set the boy down on their couch, “I believe he is ill. I found him in an alleyway not too far from here like this.” Joly started checking Gavroche’s temperature and pulse while Bossuet got the man his medical bag.

“Thank you,” Joly said, taking it and getting out everything he needed, “Can you please get me a bucket of cool water and some cloths?” Bossuet nodded and did as he was asked.

“Gavroche? Gavroche can you hear me?” Joly said quietly. The boy stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

“Joly?” he said, looking confused, “Where am I?”

“You’re at mine and Bossuet’s flat,” Joly informed him, “He found you when he was walking home and brought you here. You’re very ill Gavroche.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Gavroche asked and with his wide eyes and flushed cheeks Joly was reminded once again that Gavroche was just a child. He acted older because he had to grow up fast living on the streets, but he was still just a child; a child who was ill and scared.

“I suspect it’s probably a strain of influenza,” Joly told him, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “But I promise you’re going to be fine.” Gavroche nodded, unconsciously leaning into the touch. Bossuet came back then with the supplied Joly had requested.

“Alright, we’re going to take your jacket off you okay?” Joly said gently and Gavroche nodded weakly. Joly nodded to Bossuet who helped the gamin sit up as Joly took his jacket off,. The boy immediately started shivering and tried to move away from the two students when they went to take his shirt off too.

“I know you’re cold Gavroche, but we need to get your fever down,” Joly said apologetically. They had the boy lie down and they wet the cloths before placing them on his forehead and chest. Gavroche squirmed in discomfort and Joly ran a comforting hand through the gamin’s blonde hair.

“It’s c-cold,” he stuttered.

“I know mon ami,” Joly murmured, “I’m sorry.” Bossuet grabbed a blanket and placed it over the lower half of Gavroche’s body in an attempt to warm him up. They sat there for ages, doing everything they could to get Gavroche’s fever down and keep him calm. After an hour they removed the cloths and covered him immediately with the blanket.

“Are you done?” Gavroche asked quietly.

“For now,” Joly said, “Try to go to sleep. If your fever doesn’t go down within the next hour then we’ll have to do that again.” Gavroche looked miserable at the idea, but nodded his head knowing his friends were trying to help him.

“Merci Monsieur’s,” he said, “For helping me.”

“No need for thanks,” Bossuet said, “Just get some sleep.” Gavroche nodded and shut his eyes, eventually drifting off.

“So, you think he’ll be alright?” Bossuet asked, looked at the other man.

“So long as his fever doesn’t get any higher he should be fine,” Joly told him as he tried to smile reassuringly at Bossuet.

“I have to run to the university and get some supplies,” Joly said, “Can you sit with him until I get back?”

“Course,” Bossuet said, “Just try not to take to long yeah? I’m no doctor.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll hurry,” Joly said, kissing Bossuet’s forehead before running out the door. Bossuet sighed and looked at the sick boy on the couch.

“Don’t worry Gavroche, he’ll be back soon,” he said, though he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Gavroche. Joly returned half an hour later with his medical bag newly stocked with supplies.

“It’s freezing out there,” he said, “I’m convinced I have pneumonia already.”

“Well let’s take care of Gavroche and then we’ll take care of you,” Bossuet smiled and Joly nodded. He went about checking the boy’s fever again and then set to mixing some herbs and putting them in tea. He was just finishing when Gavroche started to wake.

“How are you feeling?” Bossuet asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

“I’m fine,” Gavroche replied immediately, though he leaned slightly into Bossuet’s side.

“I’m sure,” Joly smiled slightly, “Here, drink this.” He handed the tea to Gavroche and the gamin started drinking. When he was finished he pulled a face.

“That was disgusting,” He said and the two men laughed.

“Sorry mon ami,” Joly said, “But hopefully this will help get your fever down.” Gavroche nodded and leaned into Bossuet’s side again, this time not trying to hide it. They waited a while and Joly found that Gavroche’s fever had started to lower.

“I believe you’ll be fine,” he said happily, “But I don’t want you out in this weather until I’m sure you’re better.”

“Where am I supposed to go?” Gavroche questioned.

“You’ll stay here,” Bossuet said simply, “I promise my luck, or lack thereof, won’t rub off on you.”

“I don’t want to be in the way,” the boy said, though he laughed at what Bossuet’s had said.  
“You won’t be,” Joly told him, “Musichetta won’t be back until next week, she’s visiting some family and it’s a little too quiet around here with only us.”

“Are you sure though?” the gamin asked.

“Of course,” Bossuet said and then whispered loudly, “Now you should get some sleep and we can see if we can convince Joly to let you go to meeting in a couple hours.” Gavroche laughed and Joly rolled his eyes at the other man’s antics, though he too was smiling.

“We’ll see,” he said, “It shouldn’t be an issue so long as we can keep you warm. But he is right you need sleep.” Gavroche lay down on the couch again and Joly covered him fully with the blanket.

“Merci les amis,” the boy whispered as he drifted off again.


	6. Jehan: Gamine

The meeting had just finished and Les Amis were all gathered around talking and drinking. Gavroche was seated between Courfeyrac and Grantaire, though he wasn’t paying attention to what anyone was saying. He was trying to work up the courage to ask one of Les Amis for help. Finally, he took breath and walked round the table to Jehan.

“Monsieur?” he said quietly and the romantic turned to look at the boy.

“Gavroche!” he smiled, “What can I do for you mon ami?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with something?” the gamin asked.

“Of course, what is it?” Jehan said. Gavroche leaned up and whispered in his ear. Jehan smiled widely and nodded.

“Come, let’s sit over here where we can work without being disturbed,” Jehan said, standing up and leaned Gavroche over to another table. They sat there for an hour before the boys all decided to head home.

“Will you be alright tonight? It’s very cold out,” Courfeyrac asked Gavroche.

“I’ll be fine,” the boy nodded.

“Alright, but if you get too cold make sure to come to one of us,” Joly said, “Don’t need you getting sick again.” Gavroche smiled and nodded, thanking Jehan again before running.

“What did you help him with?” Courfeyrac questioned.

“Ah mon ami, that is for me to know and you to find out,” Jehan said with a smile.

 

A few days later found Les Amis walking down the streets of Paris towards the Café Musain. Gavroche had his hands wrapped around Courfeyrac’s shoulders as the student carried him on his back. They were all talking and laughing happily when Gavroche saw someone he knew down the street.

“Wait! Courfeyrac put me down!” he said and older man complied. Gavroche immediately ran down the street, Les Amis watching in confusion. The only one who ad figured out what the young gamin was up to was Jehan.

“Bonjour Annabelle!” Gavroche said happily, running up to one of the street girls he knew.

“Hi Gavroche!” she replied, turning around and smiling at him, “What are you doing here? I thought you’re normally with those older boys who have those rallies in the street?”

“Yeah, they’re over there,” Gavroche said, gesturing to where Les Amis stood, “But I wanted to give you something.” He dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a piece of paper.

“Here,” he said, holding it out to her. She opened it and read what was on the inside.

_Roses are red,  
My flag is too.  
I’m no good at writing,  
But I wrote this just for you.  
\- Gavroche  
P.S. I think you’re really pretty_

“One of the boys helped me write it,” he said, shuffling his feet and biting his lip, “I know it’s not very good, but – “He was cut off when she kissed him on the cheek.

“Merci Gavroche!” she said, smiling.

“Annabelle come on!” one of her friends called.

“I have to go, bye Gavroche!” she ran off and he smiled.

“Bye,” he waved slightly and then turned and walked back to his friends.

“Look at that,” Grantaire said, “Out little Gavroche has grown up.” They all laughed and started walking to the café again.

“Merci Jehan,” he said, smiling widely at the student.

“You’re very welcome Gavroche.”


End file.
